Head injury is one of the leading causes of ANOSMIA, the loss of olfactory function. Damage to the olfactory nerves is thought to cause anosmia by preventing afferent signals from reaching the brain (olfactory bulbs). Unfortunately, little hope is offered to those with olfactory impairment. The proposed project provides a unique opportunity to investigate deafferentation and recovery in the olfactory system. Experiments will determine the parameters needed to restore sensory function. Olfactory nerve fibers have a remarkable capacity for regeneration and repair following injury and can reestablish sensory connections with the olfactory bulb. In this study Teflon barriers will be used to control the number and spatial distribution of axons that reestablish connections with the bulb. Behavioral testing will determine functional recovery of odor detection and odor discrimination. Genetic markers will label and trace specific odorant receptors to their projection sites in the olfactory bulb. The goal of this research is to improve our understanding of the spatial organization of the olfactory system and determine the role of afferent projections in the recovery of olfactory function.The ability to understand or predict functional recovery could have important clinical implications. Results from this study could provide a foundation for the development of future treatment strategies to help restore or improve olfactory function.